Hablando de traiciones Version:Amnesia
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Heroine trato de negarlo muchas veces, queria darle otra explicacion a esa situacion. pero no podia si la escena resultaba tan clara, ella le amaba ¿que habia hecho mal entonces? Son distintos tiempos y situaciones, AU, una historia para cada chico, una situacion distinta y todas con un tema en comun: la traicion
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores esta historia fue sacada de mi loca, pervertida mente, ojala y la disfruten.

Estos serán en total cinco one-shot que ojala disfruten!

Aclaraciones:  
- Aquí Heroine tiene todos sus recuerdos y cada one-shot no se relaciona con el anterior, si alguien llega a querer alguna secuela de un one-shot infórmenme de quien quiere y hare lo posible por escribirlos.

Narrare toda la historia yo y si por alguna razón se me ocurre poner al personaje a narrar se los informare.

/…/ - Susurros

*…* - Pensamientos

(…) – Fuera de diálogos, acciones, etc…

_Capitulo 1- El engaño de tu corazón._

Era una mañana bastante fria, la universidad estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas corriendo de un lado a otro, todos atareados por llegar a sus clases sin ser reprendidos. El aire frio no hacia mas que incentivo a los chicos a llegar a un lugar para refugiarse del frio, ahí entre toda la gente se podía notar a una chica algo confundida de cabello castaños con tonos claros en las puntas, llevaba un sombrero negro con una rosa de adorno, unas medias color negro con botas blancas llevando un abrigo rosa, a pesar de tratar de llamar a algún chico que le brindase ayuda todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos como para ayudarle a la perdida chica, hasta que un chico se detuvo a ayudarle reconociendo aquel rostro que había crecido viendo.

El chico de cabellos negro con puntas que iban desde el purpura a un rojo oscuro, llevando un traje rojo, con negro bastante extraño a la percepción de todos con una chaqueta color negro con una bufanda roja cubriendo el collar del mismo color

Heroine: Shin! Nadie me ayudaba!

Shin: estas verdaderamente confundida…

Heroine: me cambiaron de salón ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Shin: cierto, estamos en distintos salones pero ese no es motivo para perderse. Baaaaaka!

Heroine: bueno como sea, guíame por favor!

Shin: de acuerdo.

El chico tomo a la joven de la mano, acunandola entre la suya que estaba guanteada, a pesar de la tela sentía el frio de la mano y a la vez una calidez inexplicable que no perdia intensidad a pesar de los años que el chico se le había declarado en la sala de música robándole su primer beso que desde hace tiempo le pertenecía al chico con el que creció, era imposible no amarle si era como un hermano menor, por la actitud del joven ella creyo no ser correspondida y a pesar de que le recordaba no tan seguido cuanto le amaba ella sabia que su amor era reciproco.

El camino junto a su novio era agradable pero demasiado corto, bien dicen que cuando alguien quiere que las cosas duren se acaban mas rápido, sin importarle mucho como llegaran ella quería alentar el camino pero cuando se lo propuso era demasiado tarde pues estaban frente a la puerta del salón de clases donde todas las miradas se posaron en ellas, si bien Shin era popular asi como sus otros cuatro amigos junto a ella, solia tener solo a amigos hombres porque ella siempre fue ridiculizada por sus compañeras chicas desde cortes de cabello gratuitos asi como una limpieza a su mochila arrojando todo a la basura e incluso ayudarle en un baño con la ropa puesta frente a los compañeros de la escuela (obvias escenas de bullying). Asi fue como los cinco chicos que conoció la protegieron sin dudar a dudas.

Cuando por fin entraron al salón para despejar todos los nervios de la chica se acerco a su sonrojado rostro haciendo un leve roce de labios que basto para que ella perdiese el control acercándole a su rostro rodeando el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo sobre el mesa banco de la escuela, donde el chico tuvo que posar una mano para no caer, esa calidez, esos escalofríos esa lengua que pocas veces se llenaba de valor para entrar a la del otro, jugando un poco aun sabiendo que todos le veian no les importaba pero todo tiende a desaparecer como el hechizo de Cenicienta a la media noche en este caso las campanadas eran el sensei de Heroine.

Sensei: Heroine-san, Shin-san podrían dejar de besarse?!

Dijo algo alterado el adulto, cuando se separaron se vieron fijamente a los ojos donde se hizo otro roce de labios leves y corto, donde al separarse el peli negro solo pronuncio.

Shin: /esta amargado/

La joven solto una leve risilla, porque sibien era cierto era el único sensei que no dejaba demostrar su afecto, se le catalogaba de amargado, solteron, viejo sin esperanzas aun asi la joven Heroine le tomo cierto cariño por no tener a su padres a el lo consideraba un padre cariñoso pero estricto, que demostraba su cariño solo entre ella y sus amigos.

Si bien se sento vio al sensei donde su mueca era reprobatoria pero sus ojos decían que estaba feliz de que Shin y ella fuesen pareja dándole la chica una leve sonrisa mostrando su felicidad al saber aquella aprobación por parte de su figura paterna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases comenzaron y terminaron de forma normal, pero a la vez lentas e incluso la oji verde podría decir que eran como una tortura, donde un estudiante es encerrado hasta que consigue graduarse entrando a otro encierro llamado trabajo, estaba ansiosa de que su hubieran acabado las clases porque despues de muchos deberes, de días de trabajo de medio tiempo consiguió un tiempo donde ambos chicos pasaban tiempo juntos y hoy era una de esas tardes.

El oji rojizo la había citado en el lugar donde el se había declarado a la joven, en un salón de música donde el joven acostumbraba tocar el piano, con ansiosa evidencia dejando ver el vestido manga larga color rojo que llevaba debajo del abrigo que ya no llevaba pues se volvió innecesario con el pasar de las horas.

Al llegar al salón de música o al menos unos pasos antes escucho aquella melodía que su novio le había tocado el dia en que se declaro que el había confeccionado especialmente para ella que nombro como "Hasta contar a mil".

Una canción verdaderamente hermosa que llenaba el casi vacio pasillo, tarareándola con efusividad antes de entrar a la habitacion se escucho la voz de su pareja.

Shin: TE AMO, por eso escribi esta canción especialmente para ti, es única igual que tu.

Ella pensó que el recordaba como fue que ocurrió todo, en ese momento estuvo a punto de entrar pero detuvo su andar cuando se escucho una femenina voz tal vez algo chillona que se tornaba irritante, pronunciando una frase algo rara.

¿?: que romantico Shin-kun!

Shin: te parece Sora?

Sora: es genial sin duda diría que TE AMO.

Shin: yo también TE AMO, no sabes desde cuando.

Esas palabras dieron un vuelco en el corazón de la chica, un vuelco que iba desde lo desastroso hasta lo destructivo, sus labios se contrajeron con evidente tristeza, sus ojos se empezaron a empañar con lagrimas amenazantes por salir, se asomo por la puerta viendo como Shin y esa chica llamada Sora se abrazaban, cuando se separaron vio que la chica llevaba el cabello largo blanco con puntas color negras lacio como una cascada terminando en unas rocas, de figura delgada llevando el vestido que ella traia puesto en ese mismo momento solo que color negro con un pantalón vaquero de cuadros blancos y negros con unas botas bicolor de negro y blanco con unos ojos grises y blancos.

Quería entrar pero sus pasos ni siquiera resonaban de seguro por ser de planta baja unas simples zapatillas con una rosa pequeña delante de cada punta, salió corriendo pensando en que seguramente el chico no le había oído estando realmente equivocada.

Ahora todo tomaba sentido, a pesar de las veces que en esa semana el había tomado demasiados descansos en el trabajo de medio tiempo, lo que ella pensó como un simple recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, todo fue una farsa, esas palabras que ella creyo únicas ahora le destrozaban el corazón como dagas a su vida que sentía se extinguiria en cualquier momento perdiendo cada rastro de su existencia.

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa tarde la chica no asistió por varias y obvias razones a trabajar sin nadie quien le aconsejara mas que su hermano menor Orion que asistiera, sin embargo a su corta edad de 13 años era bastante responsable, aun asi era comprensivo dándose cuenta de que cuando su hermana le quisiera comentar algo ella misma se lo diría. Esa tarde recibió llamadas a montones de su novio que según su mente pronto dejaría de serlo no teniendo mas remedio que arrancar el cable del teléfono. Su voz estaba quebrada de tanto llorar, al igual que sus ojos que parecían un par de manchas de sangre por el rojizo color que adornaba el verde es los mismo cuando por fin diviso un numero diferente al de su novio decidida contesto pensando que seguramente querían saber el porque no había asistido al trabajo, aun con reticencia tomo el celular pues no quería preocupara a sus amigos, ya era suficiente con preocupar a su hermano menor.

Heroie: Hola Toma, ¿Qué ocurre?

Toma: Heroine, ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

Heroine: me sentí muy mal, y decidi quedarme en casa.

Toma: es por Shin ¿cierto?

Heroine: no es eso, me sentí mal es la verdad, me resfriee punto, ya me voy Toma, bye

Antes de que siquiera el chico continuara ella lo callo, Toma a pesar de ser el tipo de chico positivo ante todo cuando se trataba de ella a la que consideraba su hermana menor todo se volvia serio, vivian en un mismo edificio pero no mismo apartamento era notorio que si el chico no la visito es porque se encontraba en el trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Cuando logro volver a conciliar el sueño su teléfono volvió a sonar, reviso antes el numero asegurándose de que no fuera Shin o Toma, dándose cuenta que era Kent, contesto ya mas calmada y su voz menos apagada, tomo el celular del buro y lo abrió con parsimonia.

Heroine: ¿Qué ocurre Kent?

Kent: ¿Por qué no asististe al trabajo? Sabes lo mucho que significa una responsabilidad.

Heroine: gu-gumene pero me sentí mal y decidi quedarme en casa asi que…

Kent: estas mintiendo, el patrón básico es el tartamudeo, el tardar en contestar asi como el hecho de tu voz se oye apagada no enferma, sin duda has estado llorando ¿fue Shin?

Heroine: ¡Te digo que no! Hasta luego!

Colgó el teléfono esta vez mas furiosa consigo misma y porque no con el oji verde al otro lado de la línea por conocerla tan bien, a ella por ser tan transparente sin necesidad de verla asi como enojarse con su amigo que solo se preocupaba por ella demostrando su interés. Quedo mirando fijamente el techo color blanco que coronaba su cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No pudo pegar el ojo por que quería disculparse por ser tan tonta como para desquitarse con las personas que se preocupaban tanto por ella, asi que quería llamarles pero el celular no tenia saldo cuando lo necesita (siempre me pasa ) y el cable no solo lo desconecto sino que un vano intento de apaciguar su furia lo corto con unas tijeras, despues sono su celular a lo que ella vio el llamado y lo abrió aun con enojo consigo.

Heroine: ¡QUE QUIERES IKKI!

Ikki: que forma de contestarme, ¿segura que estas enferma?

Heroine: gumene pero es que estoy sumamente triste , enojada… pero si realmente estoy enferma.

Ikki: *es una clara mentira* los chicos me lo informaron y por parte de todos que te mejores.

Cerro el celular con obvia evidencia de que nadie la haría hablar pero antes de siquiera volver a recostarse su celular volvió a sonar esta vez contesto mas calmad por que el chico anterior no le hubiera preguntado algo indiscreto..

Heroine: hola Ukyo

Ukyo: hola Heroine-san, que ocurre? ¿Por qué no viniste?

Heroine: gumene me enferme

Ukyo: ojala te mejores, eres mi maid favorita y no es lo mismo sin ti.

Heroine: (sonrio por el otro lado de la linea) de acuerdo me curare pronto, hasta luego

Ukyo: hasta luego, te visitare mas tarde

Colgó el teléfono por lo que esperaba fuera la ultima vez, esta vez apago el aparato para reflexionar en silencio, dándose cuenta de que si cuando Ukyo se le confeso ella hubiese aceptado ella tal vez no estaría sufriendo lo que lo hacia en esos momentos, pero su corazón simplemente eligio su dueño a pesar de que parecía corresponderle y ahora se daba cuenta de que definitivamente no era asi.

Se aferraba al dolor, sabia que todo estaba mal por no decir arruinado, se destruía desde adentro como una onda explosiva y sus lagrimas la habían dejado seca pero aun ella sentía que podía llorar mucho mas. Trataba de apaciguar el dolor, lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos quedando dormida despues de unos minutos, el llorar la dejo agotada, un par de ojos la observaban con una sonrisa compasiva sus manos níveas y su cabello morado cayo en la cara cuando beso la frente de su hermana susurrando un "dulce sueños".

En un restaurant Maid –

Unos impacientes chicos se movían por toda la habitacion, un aura de nervios inundaba el lugar, por suerte no había mas que un solo cliente amigo de ellos.

El primero en hablar fue un chico de cabello azul con ojos del mismo color que a pesar de ser el idol de la universidad ahora mostraba una mirada verdaderamente seria que pocas veces se veía y cuando se presentaba era aterradora.

Ikki: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Shin?

Shin: no le hice nada a no ser que…

Toma: a no ser que… ¿Qué Shin?

Shin: /a menos que me haiga escuchado hablar con Sora-chan/

Kent: habla mas fuerte que no tenemos un oído desarrollado como el de un perro.

Shin: /a menos que me haiga escuchado hablar con Sora-chan/

Ukyo: Shin habla de una maldita vez!

Shin: ¡a menos que me haiga escuchado hablar con Sora-chan!

A pesar de que el chico peli verde era bastante calmado con una sonrisa timida o leve todo el tiempo cuando llegaba a perder los estribos se volvia aterrador pues muchos podrían jurar que le aparecían ojeras y su sonrisa marca Ukyo se volvia retorcida como una mueca maligna. Eso sin contar que también Shin se volvia impulsivo a veces esa era una de esas veces.

Ikki: que fue lo que dijiste?

Shin: que me debió escuchar hablando con Sora-chan

Toma: explicanos todo con sumo detalle a no ser que quieras desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El peli negro se dispuso a explicarle todo a sus amigos, desde el principio hasta el fin, lo mas detallado posible para que todos comprendieran que al final logro volverse algo mas simple y por ende aun sabían que el chico había tenido algo de culpa, asi que lo único que se les ocurrió es aconsejar a Shin a que le pidiera ayuda a Orion la única persona a la que Heroine haría caso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Si bien el chico sabia que seria realmente difícil convencer a Orion sabiendo que el sufrimiento de su hermana venia siendo culpa de el, no es menos obvio el pensar primero lo primero. Convencer a Orion de escucharle, luego pedirle consejos, a pesar de ser el menor era mas responsable incluso a veces mas que cualquiera de alguno de ellos.

19: 30 Toco la puerta primero calmado tratando de reflexionar las palabras que diría.

19: 40 La puerta era la única diferencia entre el y su "yerno" como solia decirle, pero esta vez toco con mas insistencia.

19:45 La calma se había disparado golpeando ahora mas fuerte como quien quiere tumbar la puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

19:50 Estaba a un segundo de patear la puerta cuando un chico de cabello morado con una diadema parecida a unos cuernos con audífonos en el cuello le abrió asi perdiendo el equlibrio y cayendo de lleno al suelo.

Orion: que haces aquí, Shin?

Shin: Orion venia a hablar contigo…

Orion: sobre mi hermana, por que la vi afectada y me imagino quien es el culpable… (apuntando con el dedo índice al chico que yacia en el suelo)

Shin: si me dejas explicarte veras que todo es muy claro…

Orion: de acuerdo, entra antes de que me arrepienta

El peli negro entro como quien quiere la cosa, llegando al sillón algo desgastado que descansaba en la pequeña sala de estar, al otro lado el chico se sienta viéndolo con mirada severa como esa vez que consiguió su primera cita con la chica, quería soltar una leve risa recordando aquel momento y ahora temiendo por que pudiese llegar a perderla.

Orion: habla de una vez, Shin

Shin: bueno, Heroine cree que la engaño porque me escucho reviviendo la canción que le había cantado cuando me declare.

Orion: eso no es todo o si, Shin?

Shin: no, no lo es, sino que Heroine ve vio con Sora-chan, pero no es lo que parece Sora-chan es solo mi prima.

Orion: seguro?, tu sabes que yo quiero la verdad o si no…

Shin: claro que es la verdad, amo a tu hermana mas que a nadie en este mundo, porque mentiría sino me imagino un mundo donde la pierda.

Orion: Hero-chan, sal de ahí

Heroine: realmente eso es cierto?

Shin: no mentiría nunca si se tratase de ti.

Heroine: Shin

La chica corrió a los brazos de su novio palpando cada parte de su ancha espalda mientras el le ceñia la delicada cintura, abrazándose como si ese fuera el fin, aun asi se deleitaban, el chico separándose de ella acuno el rostro de la joven viendo sus ojos rojizos por el llanto que juraría había sido causado con el, volvió a abrazarla esta vez juntando sus labios en un casto beso, la escena prácticamente podría ser rodeada de un color rosa con flores alrededor por completo estilo manga shoujo, pero algo tenia que interrumpirlo.

Orion: Hero-chan, si vas a hacer eso con Shin mejor ve a tu habitacion…

Heroine: Orion!

Orion: o prefieres que me vaya yo?

Shin: Orion, me crees capaz de?

Orion: te creo capaz de eso y mas…

Heroine: vamos chicos.

Orion: hermana entra a mi cuarto o no te escuchare porque tengo miedo de escuchar otro tipo de sonido que no sea precisamente palabras.

Heroine: (sonrojada) ya vete a tu cuarto…

El chico se fue, llevo a su cuarto a Shin para que pudieran hablar mejor.

Heroine: el escucharlos fue idea de Orion.

Shin: me lo suponía, oye TE AMO

Heroine: perdón por desconfiar pero no me imagino el perderte TE AMO Shin

Shin: ni lo haras asi como yo no quiero volver a imaginar el perderte, TE AMO.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron con un beso algo ruidos, siendo como la ultima muestra de cariño antes de que el joven les separara mientras decía algo que hizo sonrojar furiosamente a la chica.

Shin: que tal si le hacemos caso a tu hermano y hacemos "eso"

Bueno Heroine aprendió una lección.

La primera no desconfiar de Shin.

No escuchar las indirectas pervertidas que su hermano da.

Revisar el historial de su hermano menor.

Que despues de la pelea llega una "sabrosa" reconciliación.


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores esta historia fue sacada de mi loca, pervertida mente, ojala y la disfruten.

Estos serán en total cinco one-shot que ojala disfruten!

Aclaraciones:

Aquí Heroine tiene todos sus recuerdos y cada one-shot no se relaciona con el anterior, si alguien llega a querer alguna secuela de un one-shot infórmenme de quien quiere y hare lo posible por escribirlos.

Narrare toda la historia yo y si por alguna razón se me ocurre poner al personaje a narrar se los informare.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una persona en especial, su nombre es **Kona Kana lee **y me apoya para este fanfic por eso esta escrito especialmente para ella, se que te prometi subirlo ayer pero no pude por unos inconvenientes.

_Capitulo 2.- Joker, Mentiras imperturbables._

La tarde nunca había sido tan triste y deprimente como lo era ahora, estaba segura de que era el peor día de su vida, cuando despertó se percato de ese detalle, que en su momento había sido mínimo por consiguiente sin relevancia, pero no le tomo mucha importancia por lo que lo dejo pasar, grave error, si tan solo, hubiera hecho caso a lo que su cuerpo y mente le decían pudo haberse evitado la humillación, el dolor y ¿por qué no? Hasta el enojo que aquella escena había causado, no era mala con nadie y trataba lo más posible de no tener problemas con nadie, aunque los conseguía sin siquiera darse cuenta, ¿Quién quería hacerle daño? Supongo que ustedes no conocen la situación de la chica, entonces comencemos por el principio…

·

·

Era una mañana fresca, a las 6:30 la gente comenzaba a levantarse, dispuesta a salir de sus casas para inicar un nuevo dia, pero no era el caso de una jovencita de cabellos castaños con hermosos y dulces ojos esmeralda, que en estos momentos aun no abria, era viernes y ella ya no quería asistir a clases, al menos no ese dia, su cuerpo le pesaba, ya al menos media hora antes habia intentado levantarse pero su cuerpo no la dejaba, como si quisiera decirle que no debía levantarse, y como su cuerpo nunca le habia mentido ella decidió hacerle caso.

-¡Heroine! ¡Heroine! – grito un chico con cabellos morados, estampando su pie contra la puerta de la chica que se abrió sin problema ante su patada.

-Orion, dejame en paz, tengo sueño- dijo la oji verde dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor.

-¡Nada de dejame dormir! ¡levantate ahora! – el chico no se encontraba de buen humor, tomo la cobija de la chica jalándola con todas sus fuerzas llevando el cuerpo de su hermana mayor hacia el suelo, para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Orion!- grito la chica para perseguir a su hermano cuando escucha que tocan la puerta -¿¡Quien es!?- grito, sin haberse percatado de quien era el chico que habia tocado la puerta y ahora tenia miedo.

-He…Heroine, solo venia a recogerte para ir a la escuela- dijo el chico con cabello largo y verde.

-Ukyo, lo lamento pero Orion me despertó, y ahora estoy de mal humor- dijo la chica acercando su mejilla al tembloroso chico que era su novio, era gentil y tierno, pero solo si no estaba enojado, por esas razones Heroine no discutía con el.

-Esta bien Heroine, ¿nos vamos ya?- pregunto el joven

-Aun debo cambiarme, te veo alla, adelantate- dijo la chica para levantarse en puntitas, acercando su rostro hacia el sonrojado chico, que entendió y sello sus labios contra los de ella.

-Demasiada miel, me volveré diabético- dijo Orion saliendo de la cocina con sus audífonos, una camisa morada manga corta con una estrella de color negro, usando unos pantalones vaqueros negros, con tenis del mismo color. –Hermana, ¿habias notado que sigues en camisón?- pregunto con una sonrisa aflorando sobre sus pequeños labios.

-¿¡Que!?- grito la joven, para despues salir corriendo a su habitacion, para luego regresar aun con el camisón puesto –Ukyo, ve a la escuela, te veo alla, hasta luego- besando los labios del sonrojado chico.

Entro a su cuarto para quitarse el camisón, poniéndose un short de mezclilla, con unas sandalias azules, y una camisa azul celeste holgada de tirantes, tomando su siempre inseparable boina con una rosa, y su bolsa color café, corriendo para llegar a la escuela, se topo con uno de sus compañeros de piso, con cabello rubio arenado y orbes tan verdes como los de ella, Kent, ese chico que no podía expresar sus sentimientos, ambos llegaron con tranquilidad a la escuela, esperando que sus demás amigos ya hubieran llegado.

-Kent, ¿ves a Ukyo por algún lado?- pregunto la joven que no podía ver a través de ese tumulto de gente, pues era bastante bajita, a diferencia de su amigo.

-No lo veo por ningún lado, pero veo a Toma, ¿vamos con el?- dijo el chico con tono serio y calmado como el mismo.

-Claro, a lo mejor sabe donde esta Ukyo, vamos Kent-kun – la chica camino con calma hacia donde estaba su amigo, que conforme se acercaban tenia la mirada desencajada, no se habia percatado de la presencia de la joven hasta que la misma le habla –Toma-kun, ¿Qué estas mirando?- dijo la chica tratando de dirigir la mirada hacia el joven, donde pudo distinguir una cabellera peculiarmente verde.

-¿Eh?, ah, Heroine-chan, vamos a otro lado- dijo tratando de alejar a la chica, pero ella ya ha visto esa cabellera y estaba segura de quien seria.

La joven se aproximaba hacia el centro de ese circulo, teniendo que pasar por los lugares entre la gente que se habia formado, hasta ese momento se habia dado cuenta de que Ukyo era el chico rodeado por todas esas personas, solo rogaba que no fuera otra pelea, porque aunque el chico fuera muy calmado cuando le buscaban por donde molestar, se convertía en otro chico, se acerco aun mas hasta quedar en frente de ese circulo, lo que pudo ver no le gusto en absoluto. Ukyo era besado por una joven de cabello blanco, y piel extremadamente palida como la chica misma, no podía seguir viendo eso, a pesar de querer hablarle su voz se habia atorado junto al ardor que le producían las lagrimas que deseaban salir para dejar de ser reprimidas, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, no le importaba pegarle a la gente conforme se alejaba, no le importaba porque lo único que ella deseaba en esos momentos era huir, quería arreglarlo pero debía desahogarse primero, llego al primer cubículo que encontró vacio y se encerro, se brinco la primera clase, era literatura y ella era buena en eso, una falta no haría mucho problema.

Su garganta quedo mas que irritada por los sollozos que callo contra su boca, sus orbes verdes esmeraldas tenían brillos rojizos por las lagrimas de dolor derramadas, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que las cosas no necesariamente tenían que ser asi, sentía la esperanza de que aquello solo hubiera sido una farsa, asi que fue a clase despues de arreglarse el maquilla que se habia corrido desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla, entro al salón como si aquella escena de la mañana le hubiera arrastrado la dignidad, no fue hasta unos minutos que sento y vio a Ukyo entrar a la clase, con la respiración agitada y el atuendo de siempre increíblemente desarreglado, pidió permiso al maestro de que dejara salir a Heroine claro despues de ser reprendido, la joven algo reticente se levanto de su asiento escuchando los rumores por parte de todos, cuando Ukyo se dio cuenta de ello sonrio de manera sadica y los estudiantes callaron de inmediato.

-Heroine, quiero explicarte lo de esta mañana- dijo Ukyo tomando las manos de la chica, que pausadamente las retiro.

-Ukyo, no tienes que explicarme nada…- dijo la chica tratando de sonreir aun cuando sentía ese nudo en su garganta aparecer de nuevo.

-Heroine, dejame explicártelo, ¿podrias venir despues de clases al árbol de cerezos?- pregunto el chico inseguro, temeroso a que la joven no quisiera escucharlo.

-Esta bien, Ukyo, te veo despues- la chica sonrio, esta vez menos forzada, porque aunque aun sentía inseguridad, tenia esperanza, aquello que es lo ultimo que desaparece, sabia que Ukyo no la estaba engañando.

Ya mas contenta se introdujo al salon, no le importaba mucho lo que sus compañeros decían, porque en ese salón ella no tenia amigos, tenia pocos y todos eran hombres, no se llevaba bien con las chicas asi que se resigno a que no debería buscar problemas, jugo con sus mechones castaños, esperando que el reloj marcara la hora exacta para salir de clases, una hora, dos, tres, cuanto mas tiempo pasaba ella mas impacientada se volvia, comenzó a contar los segundos, cuando la campana toco, guardo sus cosas con rapidez, poco le importo que el profesor la reprendiera, poco le importo que sus compañeros se rieran de ella, solo buscaba salir corriendo para llegar a los arboles de Sakura, ese era especial porque hace un año Ukyo se habia declarado a Heroine. Llego a tan solo un metro de ese árbol, sus pies se habian detenido, ya no se movia, sus manos temblaban. Era la segunda vez en el dia que presenciaba esto, la esperanza que le quedaba se esfumo con velocidad, dejándola desolada en medio de esa acera donde sentía que ella era el mal tercio entre esa pareja, Ukyo sujetaba los hombros de la chica tan solo uno s centímetros mas bajo que el, Heroine en cambio quedaba abajo por diez centímetros, tal vez incluso mas, mientras las manos palidas sujetaban la verde cabellera y otra en la mejilla del joven.

-¡Ukyo, idiota!- dijo con la poca fuerza en sus palabras que le quedaba,

Heroine nunca decía malas palabras, Heroine nunca gritaba, pero en ese momento Heroine no se sentía ella misma, sino como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su alma no, despojada de toda esa seguridad que le quedaba, a penas gritar eso, viendo la sonrisa ladeada de la chica junto a la mirada sorprendida del chico, salió corriendo, primero con ganas y al haber estado lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a caminar, sin prisas ni trabajo por llegar, quería tardarse lo mas posible, por suerte no trabajaba ese dia, sus pasos ya eran desgastados, encontró el parque cercano a su hogar pero no quería llegar aun; sabia que su hermano se preocuparía si la llegaba a ver llorando, era tan protector, y a pesar de querer alegrarse simplemente no podía sonreir, con pesadez se sostuvo de una banca, bajando su cabeza para dejar caer aquellas lagrimas que hasta ahora no quería soltar, su corazón se rompia, sentía morir, como si el peso de sus dieciséis años le doblara la edad, sus lamentos no podían ser escuchados por nadie, el parque estaba desolado, no habia quien fuera capaz de ayudar a la deprimida joven. Tomo su celular despues de un tiempo, reviso la hora para notar que ya eran las diez de la noche, no habia tomado en cuenta el tiempo que habia pasado, solo corrió para alejarse de aquella escena, con pesadez se levanto caminando con el mismo tono cansado que al principio, todo el camino fue practicando su sonrisa.

Ya habia perfeccionado una sonrisa tan falsa como que ella en un mundo alterno habia muerto atropellada, entro a su departamento, presiono el botón del ascensor pues no tenia muchos animos de ir por las escaleras, subió marcando el piso numero 6º, sintiendo como la maquina comenzaba a moverse, al salir noto que no habia nadie en casa, se alegraba de ello pero no podía detectar nada pues todas las luces lucian apagadas, fue de pronto que sintió como su mano fue jalada hacia una habitacion de numero desconocido, antes de poder gritar la persona cubrió su boca con una de las manos mientras aferraba la otra a la delicada cintura de la joven que seguía sorprendida con los ojos a mas no poder.

-Heroine- esa voz era extremadamente conocida para ella, de la persona que en estos momentos no quería ni ver. –Heroine, si te quedas quieta te soltare- la joven solo asintió, claro que no se quedaría quieta con el ahí, pero antes de poder hacer algo escucho como la puerta era cerrada con el pestillo, demasiado tarde para huir.

-¿¡Porque no me dejas ir?!- pregunto la chica al borde de la histeria tratando de esconder su tristeza de tenerlo frente a ella.

-Heroine, dejame explicarte lo de esta mañana, y lo de la tarde- pidió el chico con tono suplicante.

-¡No me vas a explicar nada, primero me engañas, luego me tratas de explicar, y ahora me secuestras!- la joven no se sentía como ella misma, era ese lado de ella que nadie habia visto, y que seguramente ella no conocia, pero era demasiado tarde como para poder parar su enojo/frustración.

-¡Heroine!- el chico ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, sus ojos tenían marcas negras debajo, su sonrisa era una retorcida mueca entre una sonrisa de disgusto.

En ese momento el joven se acerco hasta la cara de la joven que en ese momento se habia quedado callada, el miedo la recorría, pues nunca habia llegado a ver esa mueca en su cara pero los rumores sobre ella no eran nada buenos, Ukyo tomo el mentón de Heroine obligándola a verlo a los ojos donde pudo observas esas orbes esmeraldas rojizas, pero antes de acercarse mas a esos finos labios alguien toco la puerta, resonando en la silenciosa habitacion. El chico separándose fue directo a la puerta para poder abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la chica de cabello blanco, llevando un vestido blanco.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Kanna- dijo el chico con la mueca retorcida que asusto a la niña pálida que apenas entraba, poniéndola mas blanca si es que era posible.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Heroine con tan solo un hilo de voz

-Vengo a explicarte una que otra cosa, como que Ukyo no te engaño si es lo que piensas- dijo la chica con algo de reproche pero triste a la vez agrego –El te ama solo a ti Heroine-san-

-Kanna no vuelvas a hacer lo de esta mañana- pronuncio Ukyo ya mas calmado, sin la mueca o las marcas oscuras, solo su mueca de siempre, de bondad y serenidad.

-Si como sea, hasta luego Ukyo, te volveré a ver Heroine- la chica sonrio falsamente dejando impregnada una declaración de rivalidad en el aire que la joven silenciosamente acepto. Cuando ya hubo cerrada la puerta el joven suspiro para acercarse a su novia que se habia derrumbado sobre el suelo.

-Heroine, tienes que creerme, nunca te haría algo para dañarte, eres lo único en mi vida que me importa y no quiero perder. ¿me perdonaras?-

-Ukyo…-Heroine estaba algo reticente, pero al sentir ese abrazo sobreprotector sobre su cuerpo que en otros momentos se sentía devastado, podía jurar que habia renacido de una manera milagrosa. –Ukyo, esta bien, todo bien- la chica correspondió el abrazo rompiendo en llanto, solo su novio la podía ver llorar sin que ella se sintiera triste o algo por el estilo –TE AMO Yukio- dijo la joven con su voz quebrada por las lagrimas.

-TE AMO Heroine, pero no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi- dijo apegando a la chica sobre su cuerpo de una manera mas fuerte aun. –tendras que dormir hoy aquí, pues tu hermano no esta- dijo Ukyo tomando el cuerpo de la chica sentándose en un sillón. –Orion-chan salió esta noche-

-¿¡Eh!?, ese mocoso solo tiene trece años…espera, no tengo llaves, Ukyo-chan, ¿me dejarías dormir aquí?- pregunto la castaña con ojos de cachorrito mal herido.

-claro Heroine, pero hay un problema solo tengo un futon-

-Tendremos que dormir juntos, ¿cierto?- el chico sonrojado solo asintió, mientras la joven hacia lo mismo.

Esa noche dormirían juntos, sonrojados a mas no poder pero juntos al fin de al cabo, todo resulto bien pero muy dentro de ella sentía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Al dia siguiente la joven se daría cuenta de que su hermano menor estuvo todo el tiempo en la casa, asi como que el cuerpo podía doler mucho despues de gritar cuando nunca antes lo habías echo.


End file.
